a minute to insanity
by sejeong
Summary: Rin Nohara lost her purpose in life, and only death seemed welcoming. Would surviving a chidori to the heart change things for the worse, or would Rin find a new purpose to her life? Time is ticking, and so is her sanity. Canon-AU.
1. prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

After Obito's death, nothing was the same.

Minato Namikaze became the Fourth Hokage, thus his team disbanding. It definitely was _not _the best timing for the man to be Hokage, especially after his team losing a member to the war, yet it was understandable. Accomplishing both his and his wife's, Kushina Uzumaki's, dream was the one of the only good outcomes after the war.

Kakashi Hatake, also changed. The promise, the vow, made with a deceased man to keep Rin Nohara safe was his priority, so was valuing his comrades. The Uchiha's death changed Kakashi into a better person, yet guilt was still entwined into him. He was breaking.

Rin Nohara didn't change to the world.

She was still the same, sweet and friendly, to the world at least.

In reality, Rin had changed the most.

The medic was more stoic. Traumatic was a good way to describe her emotional state. The girl who once had an optimistic view on humanity and the world itself now despised it. There was no sign of her best friend anymore either. Rin's promise to always watch Obito was broken, what would she do now? Would she die?

That's exactly what the Nohara planned to do. It was her last resort to save the village, as well as saving herself. She'd finally be reunited with Obito as well, so what could go wrong?

Nothing, right?

"Kakashi, please kill me." Rin, who was now the host of the Three-Tails, desperately pleaded out towards her friend. Kirigakure had captured her, caged a beast inside of her, wanting to use her to attack Konoha. The now jinchuriki was not going to let that happen.

Kakashi, who had just found his friend with the two Kirigakure shinobis was not going to let that happen. Losing another friend, another _dear_ friend, could not happen again. "No! I promised Obito to keep you safe no matter what. You're not going to die." In a panicked state, he frantically used Chidori to kill both of them, yet Rin jumped towards him. Death while protecting the village from harm, and reuniting with her friend would be great. But this would result in Kakashi losing another friend.

"Kakashi…" Rin's life flashed before her eyes, and her only regret was leaving Kakashi alone. If only, she could reunite with him again to apologize. But this was it, she was finally dead.

The story would continue with Kakashi fainting and the presumed dead Obito witnessing the entire thing, while going on a killing spree. And unfortunately for Rin, she was still alive.

The world around her froze, and she woke up to witness a pitch black room. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Void, a state of nothingness." A young, quite attractive, pale man with shaggy white hair who bore a white kimono with a black obi approached her. "How does it feel to be in between life and death?"

Rin chose to ignore his question, instead observing her surroundings, which all happened to be pitch black. "Why am I here?" _Why her, of all people?_

Eyes closed, with a small smile, the man gestured for her to stay still. In almost an instance, the man flashed behind her. "The answer is quite obvious." Having no time to react, the man striked Rin down with his right palm, leaving her knocked out.

"The world needs you, Rin Nohara."

xxx

With a light stretch, the brunette woke up only to be faced with the attractive man watching her. "How long have I been out?" Standing, she also wanted to ask him why he decided to knock her out, but Rin decided to save that question for later.

"An hour here, which is equivalent to a year in the world." The man nonchalantly said to only be met with a light gasp from the girl. She didn't expect time here to be different from Konoha's, and she was thankful that she only slept for an hour.

The now half-alive, half-dead kunoichi was now in deliberation with herself. Could there be a possibility that Kakashi's Chidori triggered her to instead teleport to this world? Rin Nohara's head was filled with suspicions on how she avoided "death," yet she was also curious. It was a stretch for even an highly intellectual shinobi like her, but there was still a possibility.

"Is there any possible way of going back into the real world?" Truly, it was an innocent question. Such an innocent question. A question which would change Rin's fate.

The man bore such a wicked smile for a momentum before nodding ever-so slightly. It was almost as if he knew _exactly _what was going on in the world. As if he'd lived through it before.

"I thought you would _never_ ask." The man smiled, before opening his hands to reveal a green orb.

"What is-" Rin Nohara was again knocked out by the strange man, and it was in a similar manner as how Kakashi "killed" her.

A green orb piercing straight into her heart, how great.

xxx

It was so strange, being pierced in the heart twice in one day. Well at least to her it had been a day.

She woke up again in Konoha, and it was different. Everything was the same, but it was different. Rin couldn't exactly put her finger on it, until she spotted an odd _masked _figure dashing at incredible speed. "Let's follow him, you! And tell me your name after this!" she exclaimed towards the mysterious figure before following him at a surprisingly, almost even speed with him. Almost amused, the mysterious man simply responded by smiling.

Unaware of her presence, the Masked Man continued until he reached a certain cave. As he entered the cave, Rin cautiously pulled out a kunai before following him inside, motioning for her partner to follow along.

The scene she witnessed however, was almost horrifying. She saw her sensei, Minato, and his wife Kushina lying sickly on a bed. Another, now dead, woman was also present, and it seemed as if Kushina had just given birth. This wasn't horrifying. What was horrifying was the Masked Man. With a child in his arms, a kunai was nearing his neck. Rin's life was already over, but she'd never end a newborn's life. Even if she didn't want to live, that did not mean that anyone else should die.

"Stop right now." Rin said before pointing her kunai towards the Masked Man. "Let the child go."

It was now time for both her sensei and the Masked Man to be bewildered.

"Rin? Is that you?" Minato's eyes widened. He knew that Rin couldn't possibly had died. After Kakashi blacked out, her body went missing. There was _no proof _that she died.

The Masked Man froze at her response. "It really is me."

"I'm glad that you're alive," yet Minato immediately frowned. "You've been missing for a year, where were you?"

"I honestly don't know how I'm alive. I've been in the Void for an hour, which is equivalent to a year here. And the guy beside me is-"

"R-Rin?" The Masked Man warily spoke, almost as if he was scared. "Is that really you?"

Rin instantly recognized the voice, it was the voice she longed to hear. It was the voice she wanted to die for. The voice she broke a promise with. It was him.

"I thought you died, it can't possibly be you." the Masked Man shaked his head, stiffening at the sight of the girl. He dropped his kunai."I saw! You, you must be an imposter! There is no way that you're Rin."

"Obito… It's you, isn't it?" Rin tried to smile, but it wouldn't come out. She wanted to smile, she really did. She could barely smile. She didn't know how to react, what to do. "It's me, I'm alive."

Minato was heavily surprised. How could his student turn against the village, and try to hurt _his _son? And how was his _dead _student possibly alive, a student who during a war. "Obito, you're alive? Explain."

The Masked Man, otherwise known as Obito Uchiha, hesitantly turned to face his sensei, all while holding the child. Obito leaned in and muttered into Minato's ear for what seemed to take several minutes.

"Rin, Obito, we'll talk later." Although Minato wanted to stay, what Obito had told him was more important. It was vital information that he had to prevent before anything. Kushina was also barely alive at this point too, he had to go. Minato quickly grabbed Kushina and took his son from Obito, before flashing away.

"Oh right, the fox is attacking the village." Obito murmured.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Rin faced the pale man standing beside her, with him putting his hands up to signal that he didn't hear anything either. Although, Rin couldn't find herself to believe that the mysterious man beside her missed it as well.

"I thought you died. T-That day, I saw Kakashi kill you when I was going to come back to the village…"

Rin then explained that Kakashi attacking her with the Chidori instead transported her to another place known as "the Void." Obito was then asked by his childhood friend a straightforward question which he failed to answer probably. It was so simple, yet he couldn't dare to tell her the reason.

"I thought you died. Why didn't you ever come back?" It was challenging for Obito to even look up at her. He refused to show his face to her, even though he was wearing a mask.

"I was saved." was all Obito was able to say, and he said it repeatedly. Almost as if he was reassuring himself that he was saved. "But you're alive."

"I wanted to die to be with you. I thought you were dead _this entire time_. I thought I broke my promise with you. You left me alone, Obito." The tears wouldn't come out, no matter how much Rin wanted to cry. Her pain, _her _feelings. All of it, was wasted on someone who lied to her. A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder, but that couldn't help even slightly reduce the pain

"Rin, I'm so sorry."

"You were able to tell Minato-sensei, but you can't even tell me?"

"I can't tell _even you_, I'm sorr-"

Obito was cut off by Minato flashing back into the cave. "This is a shadow clone. Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you because I have less than a minute."

The two nodded, while the pale man smiled even more greatly.

"The Nine Tails was just on a rampage but the real me and Kushina decided to seal the Nine Tails in Naruto, while simultaneously ending our lives." The clone paused, before glancing at Obito. "I told the Third Hokage about your situation Rin, and he'll notify the village that you were found shortly. I'd also like to request you to take care of our son, Naruto. Obito I didn't mention your identify to the Hokage due to you still being my student. I also stated that an Uchiha was not the cause of the attack, or else the Uchihas would be affected greatly."

Obito nodded before Minato sharply added: "Although I would request you to stay out of the village for a while. You must reap the mistakes you committed."

It was unbelievable to see that in one day, for Rin at least, so much had already happened. From her not dying, to Obito being alive, it was already so much to take in. She couldn't believe that her sensei was going to die too.

Mourning her sensei's death would be a priority, once she was alone at least.

"Time's up. Thank you both for being my precious students." Rin quickly embraced the clone in a hug before he vanished.

Rin couldn't take it much longer. It looks like mourning her sensei's death would be next on her list. "Both you and Obito, we have to find Naruto. He must be in pain-"

"Like the Fourth Hokage said, time's up." The mysterious man smiled at Rin, before moving closer towards her.

"What do you mean? Minato-sensei became the Fourth Hokage? And we have to make sure that Naruto is okay-" Similar to her past experiences, the man created another green orb before striking the kunoichi in the heart once again.

"She'll be back shortly." The shaggy haired man held Rin in his arms, while grinning, warping both of them away.

"You. I'll kill you. I bet you were the one who instigated her kidnapping. _I'll kill you._" Obito continuously muttered. Seeing Rin "die" twice was mortifying, no. It was absolutely comedic at this point. The Uchiha vowed to kill that man one day, and reunite with Rin. "My honourable forefather was right. A greater threat has awakened, and that's him. For Rin I'll end his pitiful life."

"For _Rin_, I'll be **i-n-s-a-n-e**_." _

**Author's Note**:

Welcome to my new fanfiction, a somewhat Canon-AU revolving around Rin Nohara herself.

Enjoy your stay, and R&R!


	2. the sake of life

Chapter 2: The Sake of Life

Black, pitch black.

"Did you sleep well?" A familiar face smiled barely inches away from Rin's face. Yawning, the kunoichi observed her surroundings, only to realize that she's been brought back into the void.

It took her a few minutes to comprehend what was going on.

"Sensei's child, and Obito! We have to go back." Rin quickly announced before standing up to face. "Please. I can't take it much longer."

"It?" eyes closed, the man continued to smile.

"I want to cry but the tears won't come out. Why is that?" Before he could replied, Rin continued to talk without rest. "I wanted to die but I was brought here, into a place without Obito! But I saw. I saw _exactly _what Obito did, what he was about to do. I need to help that kid, please. It was Minato-sensei's dying wish. I know you can take me back."

This was another, quite innocent response.

A response that shouldn't have been said.

"You've been asleep for 5 hours." Rin gasped, but this didn't stop the man from continuing. Not even destiny could prevent him from continuing. "But I can take you back."

Rin nodded happily before gesturing for the male to stab her heart again, which was quite hilarious if the man thought about it, but he continued. "On one condition though."

Rin replied asking for what the condition was, but she honestly didn't care on what it was. Returning to the real world would finally give meaning to her life, she'd be able to _save _someone.

"When the time comes, I need your help," that sounded easy enough, to a fool at least. "I'll only need it once, and if you refuse. We'll both spend eternity here."

How hard could it be to help the man? She couldn't possibly refuse after he brought her back to the real world. "Sure, but what's your name?" He slowly created another green orb, all while smiling.

Don't _say _it. Don't **hear **it. Don't do _anything_.

"It's _Toneri_." he calmly replied before once again striking Rin's heart with the orb.

xxx

Rin found herself waking up on a bench with the sun in her eyes, and this was definitely better than the Void. As usual the mysterious man standing in front of her, now known as Toneri, was smiling at her. "There is a few things we need to do before you can meet the child."

It was pretty exciting to be back in Konoha, _permanently at least_, and not much seemed to change.

To Rin at least.

"Go to the Third, he should help you." Toneri stated before helping Rin stand up.

Thus, the two started walking towards the Hokage's Tower. It was a walk which was engraved into Rin's body, one that she could never forget. Of course, there were times that the walk was rather eventful. Rin could recall the one instance Obito and Kakashi were bickering what the perfect temperature of heating instant ramen was. It was hilarious enough for her to chuckle to herself, even if Toneri was beside her.

Her past memories with the two were blissful, and walking to the Hokage Tower was nostalgic.

"And we've arrived!" Rin gently tugged the door separating the two from the Hokage's desk. There she saw the Third Hokage, who was standing all while faced towards the window. "Hokage-sama, it's Rin Nohara."

The Third Hokage, or Hiruzen Sarutobi, turned from the window to face Rin. He gently motioned for her to come inside, before sitting down. "I heard about your situation from Minato. You were trapped in the 'Void' right?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, Toneri and I were both there."

"Toneri?" She motioned towards her friend, with the man simply smiling as usual. "Ah… I see. I'll find you a new apartment, as your old one was destroyed during the attack. It may take a couple of days."

Rin's parents had died while on a mission, so she didn't really know anyone else to stay with. It'd also be quite awkward if she suddenly barged in on Kakashi, while introducing someone who was unfamiliar to him. The streets would be the best option to stay until then, was at least what Rin thought.

"Alright. Thank you Hokage-sama."

As Rin and Toneri were both about to leave, Hiruzen abruptly stopped her. "Wait my child. I have a question for you."

Rin stopped in her tracks. "Are you still the Three Tails Jinchuriki?"

Toneri slightly chuckled, yet it was almost inaudible.

"That I will have to verify." Rin started to walk out, with Toneri trotting behind her.

xxx

"Toneri, why were you laughing back there?" The two were now back at the bench. It was nearing sunset by the time they reached. "And what's that in your hand?"

Although Toneri was now carrying a foreign object, to Rin at least.

"A special, chakra infused sake." The sake was placed in a white glass bottle, with magatama designs covering the bottle. Toneri unwinded the sake's cork, before handing it to Rin. "You'll have to drink it to stay here. It'll keep your body functioning. Since you didn't age in the Void this world may strain you."

Rin couldn't help but _just _notice the six magatama designs tattooed near Toneri's collarbone. It was quite odd that the bottle also had the same designs on it, but Rin chose to ignore it. For now. "Will I get drunk from drinking this?"

"I'm not quite sure, _no __human_ _has ever drank it before._" Toneri said, yet Rin couldn't catch the last part.

This would be her first time drinking any form of alcohol, and she was technically _still _a minor. Awkwardly holding the bottle, Rin quickly downed it in a single shot, and of course, she was drunk.

"Toneri-kun, Rin wants more!" Rin whined. Her personality had a complete 360 change, as Rin was usually composed. The change in honorifics and persona only amused the man in front of her.

It was quite a sight to see, a very fulfilling sight in the least, yet Toneri abruptly left Rin to find the poor drunk some medicine. He didn't actually expect her to get _that _drunk.

Nevertheless for ten minutes a drunk Rin kept herself busy by talking to herself, that is until a new individual dressed in a black shirt with the Uchiha crest witnessed her in the act.

"My name is Rin~ I should be dead~" Rin sang to herself, although the teen watching her found irony. How could she sing so happily about death? Was she supposed to be dead? He was curious, also wondering why someone near his age would be drunk. He continued to approach her, until he found himself just in front of her. "Hey you! You with the ponytail!"

The unnamed individual pointed at himself, as if asking if she was talking about him.

"Yes! What's your opinion on death?" Rin grinned.

"Death is inevitable yet-"

"Why am I alive?" Rin sobbed, without any actual tears coming out. It was a desperate attempt. "Why can't I cry? Why can't I show all of my emotions?"

"You're scared of losing someone, scared that your emotions will cause unfortunate events." His curiosity continued to take over him, he _needed _to know why she was saying this. Could the girl have been like him? Why did she want death so badly?

Rin stopped her attempts at sobbing before jumping out of her seat, narrowing his vision field to seeing just her face. "How did you know? I didn't even realize that myself."

With a light smile, he stepped back before turning around. _They were the same_. He couldn't show his emotions either, just like her.

Without thought, Rin cheerfully walked towards the individual. "Hey, you! What's _your _name_?_"

_Say _it. **Hear **it. Do _anything_ for it.

"My name is _Itachi__. Itachi Uchiha."_

Before she could hear his name, Rin had already passed out.

Itachi Uchiha carefully turned and picked her up while making his way towards the Uchiha estate. He then decided that leaving her on the bench would be unsafe for the drunk, his curiosity about the girl was another reason why he decided to take her.

Once the two were out of sight Toneri swiftly appeared in front of the bench, all while carrying hangover medicine.

Sighing, Toneri wished that he never left her alone. He couldn't believe that in 10 minutes, she had already befriended an Uchiha. Of all people, an Uchiha. The clan who could easily weasel the truth out of him. Not even the Hyugas' were capable of such a feat.

"I should've been more careful," Toneri jumped towards a tree, settling down on a large branch. It was nerving that Rin was with the Uchiha, but he'd let it slide.

Toneri would be away from the girl for a while, a short one.

_Hopefully she wouldn't mind his absence._


End file.
